


Building Theories

by smilingforthis (orphan_account)



Series: Random Bandom Oneshots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apartment Building, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Flat - Freeform, M/M, Peterickey, Tumblr: otpprompts, its funny i promise, sorta proud of this one, theorys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smilingforthis
Summary: Prompt: "Everyone else in the building is coming up with theories about why three people are sharing a one bedroom apartment and honestly it's so entertaining let's not tell anyone for a while, yeah?" (Submitted to imagineyourot3.tumblr.com by lgbtqpi-au) mixed with "who gets the biggest kick out of people's reactions to seeing them all kiss in different combinations throughout the night"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Originally posted on my wattpad astronomyhowell.

"Gladys, have you met the new neighbours yet?"

Mikey heard the two old ladies whisper too each other as he passed, lingering slightly to catch anymore conversation they could have.

"Why no Janice, I haven't. Why? Is there something weird about them?"  
"I guess not but the apartments here only have one bedroom."  
"Yeah... so?"  
"Well... there's _three_ of them."  
 _"Oh!"_  
"Well I wonder why..."  
"Let's call an apartment meeting, not invite them, and try to figure it out."

Mikey quickly ran down the hall, skidded a turn and practically flew down the stairs.

"Pete! 'Trick! Guess what I just heard!" He all but yelled at them.  
"What, babe?" Pete responded.  
"Two old ladies were speculating about why there are three people living in a one bedroom apartment. Let's not tell them, it's so fucking funny, they're calling a meeting to try to figure it out! Can we eavesdrop? Pretty pretty please?"  
"I dunno babe, isn't eavesdropping extremely rude?" Patrick said, cautiously.  
"Yeah but they're trying to guess our relationship status, we might as well have fun with it." He reasoned.   
"Oh all right" Patrick sighed, kissing Mikey's cheek.

Later that night the three snuck out of their room and followed the sound of 'stealthy' talking. The problem with the other tenants meeting was that it was being held in Gladys' apartment. Right. Across. The hall.

"Maybe they just have three twin beds in a row."

"No, no, that's silly, two of them are a couple and the other is just a friend living with them to help pay the rent."  
"That's incredibly boring, both of those theories are so boring! They're turning it into a party house!"

"What in the world is a party house Samuel?"  
"Just an apartment people turn into a place to hold parties, they're just renting it out."

"But you saw what they were unloading from the car, a kettle, a toaster, you don't use them for parties."

The theories went on and on, only stopping when the people realised how ridiculous they were getting.

"Maybe they're all vampires and don't sleep."  
"Vampires do sleep Allison"

Mikey, Patrick and Pete decided that they would just call it a night and head back to their room.

That night, Mikey hatched a plan. A fun way to come out to the apartment, end all speculation and hopefully shock some of them too. He grinned to himself before cuddling back into Pete, who, in turn, cuddled more into Patrick.

"G'morning, my turn for breakfast?" Pete said, groaning and stretching his arms back, accidentally whacking Mikey in the face and effectively removing all the covers from Patrick.  
"Yeah, Patty's got coffee and I'll clean up" Mikey mumbled, flipping Pete off and rubbing his nose. Pete grinned and got up.  
"Waffles okay with you lot?"  
"But of course." Patrick said, with a small grunt.   
"Make chocolate chip ones? Please?" Mikey added.

Pete smiled at the two before walking into the kitchen.

Mikey reached down and pulled the covers back up, fully intending to sleep until Pete violently shook him awake when breakfast was ready.

"Babe, it would save you from being shaken if you just get up now." Patrick sighed.   
"Not today, my love, try again tomorrow."  
Patrick sighed once more and got up to put on the coffee and inevitably set the table, Pete always forgot even though they decided breakfast duty involved cooking and setting up the table.

"Good morning sugar." Patrick said, walking over to the kettle and flicking it on.   
"Morning my love." Pete replied, pouring the first portion of batter into the waffle machine.

The two continued chattering and bustling about the kitchen until everything was prepared. Patrick grabbed the plate of waffles and placed them in the centre of their new table.  
"I'll go wake him up" Pete grumbled fondly. Patrick smirked and handed him a pot and a wooden spoon.  
"Might as well have fun with it. He's expecting you to shake him so surprise him."

Pete walked into the shared bedroom and began smacking the spoon against the pot. He was tempted to sing the meme but ultimately decided against it.   
"Up you get babe, breakfast is ready!" He shouted.   
"WHAT THE FUCK," Mikey all but screeched, "I was expecting a nice, _gentle,_ shaking to wake me up and instead I get loud noises and sCREAMING!"   
Pete grinned evilly and warned Mikey to not go back to sleep.  
Mikey groaned and decided that instead of facing more torture he would just get up. He moved sluggishly into it the kitchen.

"Coffee?" He asked Patrick  
Patrick sighed for the third time in that short morning and handed him a ready made mug. Mikey quickly drank the liquid and thanked Patrick with a small kiss on the mouth.

The three sat down at the table and began eating the food prepared for them.  
"I have an idea" Mikey said.  
"Hit me" Pete replied. Mikey smirked and leant over, punching him on the shoulder.  
"wHAT THE FUCK, what was that for?" He whined.  
"What was that for" Mikey muttered under his breath, disbelieving, "fOR WAKING ME UP WITH A POT AND SPOON"   
Patrick smiled fondly at his two partners.   
"Anyway," Mikey said, "My plan. So we go to the common room of the apartment. I'm about 98% positive that at least one of the two gossips will be there. Let's say one of us is going to work. Then we just snog."  
"Yeah, okay Mikey Way." Pete responded.  
"I've got work soon, you have the day off and Pete starts in an hour" Patrick added.   
Patrick went to the bedroom to get changed. Mikey groaned after remembering that he had to clean up. He knew he couldn't procrastinate as Patrick would get annoyed. He picked up all the dishes and placed them in the sink before starting to run the water. After all the dishes were clean and Patrick was ready, they walked down to the common area.

Just as Mikey suspected, Janice was in the room. She immediately noticed the mysterious three and strained her ears to try and eavesdrop.

"You pick up dinner after work or should I?" She heard Pete say.  
"I will." Patrick said. Pete made an noise of agreement before leaning down and kissing the shorter man.  
'I knew it!' Janice thought. 'They are a couple and the taller one is just a friend!' Her thoughts were cut off when she saw the tall one kiss the shortest too.  
"Bye, my love, could you get Mexican on your way home?"  
"Sure babe."  
Janice watched the shortest man leave and then turned her attention back to the remaining two.

"I have work in an hour. what ever shall we do to occupy our time until then" The pink **(yes I'm doing pink haired Pete)** haired one said, a flirtatious tone on his lips.  
"Oh come off it sugar, let's go talk to some of the residents, we've been rude to ignore them this long." Mikey smiled at Pete, kissed him quickly on the lips and then dragged him over to Janice.

"Hello, I'm Mikey, this is my boyfriend, Pete, and our other boyfriend, Patrick, just left for work. We live in apartment 4B."  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Janice. We'll be holding an apartment meeting in room 4C tomorrow night, it would be great if you could come."  
"Oh like the one you held last night?" Pete asked, feigning innocence. Janice looked between Pete and Mikey, astonished.

Mikey grinned and pulled Pete  by the hand to the elevators.  
"Hush sugar, oh yeah, my brother an Frank are coming over tonight, remind me to text Patty later."


End file.
